Every cloud has a silver lining
by AntwSpring
Summary: The war is over. Loved ones have been lost, Neji, Ino's dad, Shikamaru's Dad and many many more. Nevertheless, great things have also happen in the war. Hinata is going through a difficult time, can Naruto help her? Rated M for Language and Sexual content
1. Chapter 1

The war is over. Loved ones have been lost, Neji, Ino's dad, Shikamaru's Dad and many many more. Nevertheless, great things have also happen in the war. Sakura confessed her love to Sai. Sasuke confessed his love to Karin. Naruto and Sasuke has never been closer friend. Naruto is the new Sage of the six paths. Hinata is going through a difficult time, can Naruto help her?

**Warnings and Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone who resembles or reminds you of Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. All rights are reserved to Mr. Kishimoto and whoever helps him with his workings of the manga/anime.

**Every cloud has a silver lining **

1: Realization

Its just one of those days  
When you don't wanna wake up  
Everything is fucked  
Everybody sux  
You don't really know why  
But you want justify  
Rippin' someone's head off  
No human contact  
And if you interact  
Your life is on contract  
Your best bet is to stay away motherfucker  
It's just one of those days!

_Kid you need to come out more, and stop listening to this hateful music. Arg. _Kumara shouted in my head.

Its all about the he says she says bullshit  
I think you better quit  
Lettin' shit slip  
Or you'll be leavin with a fat lip  
Its all about the he says she says bullshit  
I think you better quit talkin that shit  
(Punk, so come and get it)  
Its just one of those days  
Feelin' like a freight train  
First one to complain  
Leaves with a blood stain  
Damn right I'm a maniac  
You better watch your back  
Cuz I'm fuckin' up your program  
And if your stuck up  
You just lucked up  
Next in line to get fucked up  
Your best bet is to stay away motherfucker  
Its just one of those days!

_Kid please your killing me! _Kumara shouted again.

I feel like shit  
My suggestion is to keep your distance cuz right now im dangerous  
We've all felt like shit  
And been treated like shit  
All those motherfuckers that want to step up  
I hope you know I pack a chain saw  
I'll skin your ass raw  
And if my day keeps goin' this way I just might break somethin' tonight...  
I hope you know I pack a chain saw  
I'll skin your ass raw  
And if my day keeps goin' this way I just might break somethin' tonight...  
I hope you know I pack a chain saw  
I'll skin your ass raw  
And if my day keeps goin' this way I just might break your fuckin' face tonight!  
Give me somethin' to break  
Give me somethin' to break  
Just give me somethin' to break  
How bout your fuckin' face  
I hope you know I pack a chain saw, what!...  
A chain saw, what!...  
A motherfucking chain saw, what!...  
So come and get it

_I hate you! I really, really hate you! Pull this shit out of your ears before I break your fucking face. _

Are you getting mad Kumara? I asked

"Hey Dobe." I recognized his flat tone of voice anywhere. I sigh. Im not in the mood for Sasuke.

"What do you want Teme?" I ask

"Well I thought you would be happy to have me back in the Leave." I turn to see if Sasuke had his signature glares on his emo face.

"I am, just don't flatter yourself. And like I said before you're like a brother to me and brother knows exactly how to piss each other off." Moreover, I was right about the glare.

"Haha. Dobe, dobe, dobe. I will catch you later. I need to go find Karin and tell her I love her. Haha who would have thought that I would fall in love with an Uzumaki?" Sasuke said, and had a little blush. He is a changed man. I sigh. I do not know why but I feel all alone. Sakura and Sai are dating now, not that that bothered me. For a very long time now, I did not have feelings for her anymore. I can see Sasuke's lips moving but I did not really care what he had to say. The new Sasuke sometimes me reminds me of Ino, they just will not shut up!

"Dobe?" I heard Sasuke's yelling.

"What? I ask again.

"Never mind." Sasuke turns and walked away. I sigh. Thank God, he is gone. I turn back to my old rood. Hmmm im not sure where im going. Mmm maybe I will go to Shikamaru's spot and check out the clouds.

"Naruto!" Can't anyone leave me alone today?

"Yes." I answer with irritation in my voice.

"Are you mad at me." I did not need to turn to see who it is.

"No Sai. Why would I be?" I held my ground. Sai does not talk a lot. Therefore, this will be over soon.

"I have read once, that if a friend steels another friend's girl….."

"Sai please shut up. You did not steel anything from me. Really! I am happy for you and Sakura." I said and walked away. I did not have the strength to tell Sai to go fuck himself. I really did not give a fuck who Sakura's dating. I just hope she does not toy with Sai's feelings.

"What's up Naruto?" I saw Shikamaru and Temari. I smiled and kept on walking. That two makes one scary couple. Temari is hot. I will do her. However, she is scary as hell. Haha.

"Naruto." Arrgggg..

"What?" I snap. I just want to be left alone please!

"Is that any way to speak to your Hokage.?"

"Sorry grandma. Im just not feeling very talkative today."

"Naruto does this have anything to do with Neji?"

"Yes." I answered without hesitation.

"Naruto, what happened to him is not your fault." I looked at her. I know she is going to hurt me. but I did not care.

"With all due respect Grandma, this is my fault. For the second time, Hinata almost gave her life to protect me. If I were not that weak, it would have never happened. Neji gave his life to protect me. And for what? Grandma everyone around me tends to die. My mother and father, Jiraiya, Neji and there are so much more. I understand now why Jiraiya traveled a lot, he did not what to get to close to people, if he did not get close to people, it would not hurt if they die. Maybe I should start travel….."

"Don't even think about that. Do you have any idea how much it hurt anytime he left? Not knowing where he is, not knowing if he is still alive. You have no idee how it feels just to wonder. I loved that man more than anything in this world did, and then he got himself killed. He promised me he would come back. He promised!" She fell to her knees. I have never seen grandma like this. I kneeled in front of her. Pulling her into my lap, she seemed so small and fragile.

"Did he know you loved him?" I ask. She did not answer. I knew what the answer was, it was no. I think that even hurts her more.

"Does she know you love her?" Granny asks. I knew she was talking about Hinata. I just did not think that she knew.

"No." I shook my head.

"Naruto, do not make the same mistake I did. Please learn from Jiraiya and me. Tell her that you love her." I sigh.

"Hinata needs time to be alone." I said while I cradled Tsunade.

"Now is the perfect time to tell her. Be there for her. Help her cope with the death of Neji." She whipped her tears with the back of her hand. "Do not make my mistakes, Naruto. I beg of you." She smiled. With tears still running over her cheeks.

"I guess I need to go then." I helped Grandma Tsunade to her feet and gave her a big hug. "Thank you." I whispered in her ear. I started to run to the Hyuga Compound. The sun was setting on the Leave Village. This is the best time of day just to do nothing.

_What happen to you kid? _I heard Kurama's voice in my head.

_As if you don't know! _I growled back at him.

_Listen kid, it is not the worlds fault your loosing the ones you love. It is not just you going though this Naruto. Think about what we just saw. Tsunade lost her only love, and never had the chance to tell him that she loves him. Sasuke lost his brother, Hinata lost Neji, and Tenten lost him too. Naruto there are hundreds of people with sadness in their hearts. Shikamaru and Ino both lost their fathers. And its not because of you. It is because they fought for what they believed in. Start living your life kid or you will end up like your Pervy Sage, all alone! _I did not know what to say, so I just remained silent.

I knocked on the Hyuga's front door. Hanabi answered the door. She is a spitting image of younger Hinata.

"Hallo Naruto." She blushed. It made me smile.

"Hi there, is Hinata here?" I ask a little out of breath.

"No, she went out with Kiba." Hanabi answered sweetly and blushed again as Hinata use to.

"Where to?" I ask curiously. Why would she go out with Kiba? I know he is her team mate, but why at night?

"I don't know just try and smell him." Hanabi's voice was still sweet.

"Are they dating or something?" I just had to ask.

"No, she is waiting for some dobe to ask her out" I frowned, I cannot believe Hanabi would us such language. Who is she calling me an idiot?

"Can I help you?" Hiashi stepped up behind Hanabi. His voice is stream as always.

"Yes Sir, I was just looking for Hinata Sir." I knew I had to respect him. I really did not like him at all. He always pushed Hinata and Neji to be as good as he is. I have no doubt in my mind that Neji surpassed him.

"She is not here." Arrrggg I knew that all ready!

"Thank you Sir." I answered and bowed. I turn to walk.

"What is your business with my daughter?" Hiashi asked, there were worry in his voice.

"I love her, Sir." I answered honestly; I turned and looked him directly into his big lavender eyes.

"You love my Hinata?" Hiashi asked. He looked confused

"Yes, Sir. I love her more than I love myself. I am lost without her Sir." I still looked at him. Jiraiya always said "If you have nothing to hide, look in the person's eyes." I have nothing to hide.

"And if I do not want you two to be together, what would you do?" Hiashi actually looked amused.

"With all due respect sir, I will take her and I will take her somewhere that would be impossible for and ninja and ninja hound to find her." I smiled just thinking about the idea. _The things I would love to do with that little body. _Kumara committed. Oh just shut up, you pervert. I shouted back at him.

"Well then Naruto, I think we have a problem. If you do that, I am afraid I would have to kill you then." Oh my God, Hiashi smiled. _Maybe he has gone crazy! _I had to agree with Kumara. The old man lost his marbles.

"Sir, I would fight for her, until one of us is death." And with Kumara on my side, I will kick your ass. I thought.

"That is good to know. Naruto, if you can get her to stop drinking. I'll even bless you to her hand in marriage." He closed his eyes. His amusement disappeared and is replaced by pain.

"What? She is drinking?" I could not believe my ears. I shook my head. Sweet Hinata is drinking.

"Yes. With Kiba." He answered. I clenched my fists.

"Flea bag." I turned and ran.

Kumara where is that dog?

_Down town. There must be a pub or something. Kid, do not do anything you will regret. I am not helping you fight your friends._

A friend my ass!

I sprinted down town. I had to find Hinata. Oh please let her be okay.

After what seemed like a life time I made it down town. Okay Kumara where to now?

_Go left. She is in the last building to your right._

Thanks buddy!

**Club o'Leave**

The big sign above the door had flashing lights. I pushed the door open and started to look for Hinata. I pushed my way though the crowed and made my way to the bar.

"One Sapporo please." I ask the bar tender.

"The famous Mr. Uzumaki, since when do you drink beer?"

"Not that is any of your business, but sake makes me sick." I shook my head. For fuck sakes. "Tell me have you seem a dark headed girl with big lavender eyes?" The bar tender pointed into the crowed. I froze. What the fuck is she wearing?

_Remember when Tobi send used the Tsukuyomi on you and Sakura and you ended up in that other world were you fought Menma? Well she is dressed like that Hinata._

Kumara was right. She is wearing very short shorts with a fishnet top showing a lot of cleavage. Holy shit Hinata has big boobs. Argg focus Naruto. Her jacket hung open. I took a deep breath. She looks hot. I took two big gulps of my beer, and made my way to Hinata. I squeezed my eyes closed and kept on walking!

"Naruto!" I heard a girl's voice calling me from behind. I turn around; a blond girl is heading my way. "You do not come here often, do you?" Her hand was all over my chest, rubbing up and down. I grabbed her wrists.

"I am here for my girlfriend. Now please get your hands off me." She plucked her wrists out of my hands. What a slut. I thought.

"Who is your girl friend?" I turn to see the sweet face, that sweet voice belonged to. Hinata had her back to me. Her hands are in her hair, she swayed her hips in circles. Her hands moved down her face, down her neck, down her breasts. She kept on swaying her hips. She turns to see me. Her mouth moving to the words of the song playing in the club.

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby  
But you keep fronting  
Saying what you going do to me  
But I ain't seen nothing

What did I miss? Hinata is standing right in front of me. Her back is pressed against my chest. Her but is pressing against my manhood. I closed my eyes and sigh. Okay maybe it was more of a moan. I felt her heat leaving my chest. I opened my eyes. She was bending over forward, her sexy ass in the air. I grabbed her waist. She brought her body up quickly, her hair gently hitting me in the face.

Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna  
What I want to do is spring this on you  
Back up all of the things that I told you

Hinata's small hand rubbed over my chest. Her eyes locking with mine. Without a blush she sang louder.

You've been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off

I grabbed her hand as she started to undress herself. This is not the Hinata I know. Hinata would never take of her clothes. She shook her head, as if she were telling me no. I let go off her hands. And she walked around me. I could feel her tiny hand on me. She is back in front of me, rubbing her ass against my manhood.

You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder (wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder (wonder)  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder (wonder)  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (do)

Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

I had enough! I could not take this anymore. I'm about to blow. I swung her around and threw her over my shoulder. I am taking you home. Hinata started to kick like a crazy person, but I just walked. Nobody tried to stop me. It is times like these I love being me. I put her down on the ground once we were outside.

"What the fuck Uzumaki?" Hinata yelled at me

"You're very bold when you're drunk, aren't you?" I said a little annoyed.

"How did you find me?" She pushed me. She is obviously trying to get a fight!

"I have my ways. Where is Kiba?" I want to ring that little fuckers head!

"I don't know! Fuck." Hinata said rubbing her head.

"Come ill take you home." I took her hand, just for her to jerk back.

"Are you fucktup? I can't go home like this." She pointed to herself. I'm glad she realizes she can't!

"I know Hinata. I'm not fucking stupid! I'm taking you to my place." I took her hand again.

"Let me go!" she jerked her hand out of mine again.

"Hinata, please." Nice Naruto. Start begging.

"I am, not a child anymore. I am 19 years old; I think I can take care of myself." Oh she has to be kidding me!

"Really? You can? For a genius you're pretty stupid. God Hinata you just started to undress yourself in there. You could have been raped. Someone could have taken your virtue!" I am at my limit. I just wanted to get her into a save place.

"My virtue? That is so funny. Seeing that I don't have it anymore!" I froze. No she has to be lying. Hinata was not that type of girl. She is smart and would not just give herself to anyone.

"What?" Please tell me you're lying!

"Yes Naruto. I woke up more times in different beds than you have tasted ramen." Oh God. I could feel all the drain from my face!

"That is enough." I yelled at her. I shook my head.

"Why? Why is it such a shock?" She yelled back.

"Hinata, please just stop." I did not what to hear anything anymore. This is too much!

"You did not want me! You always preferred that pink headed slut over me! I am sick of it!" What? Sakura? No! I can't think straight. My head is spinning. I could not get the dirty images out of my head. Hinata screaming a different perverts name every night.

"Shut up! Hinata I love you!" I yelled as loud as I could. I'm trying to get the voices out of my head! I heard her voice screaming Kiba's name. Argg.

**Well that is all for now! Please let me know what you think.. I apologize in advance for any spelling and grammar mistakes. Please review. Thank you. I promise I will update soon.**

**Lots of Love me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. I know that not everyone would like my story. Please keep in mind that Hinata is going though a difficult time. She has never lost anyone close to her (She was very young when she lost her mother) and now she lost Neji. I do indeed like Sakura, I have nothing against her, although she irritates me a little when she hits Naruto for no good reason! But I guess that what we girls do. I'm really happy to see my story is being read! Thanks a mil to all! Please forgive me if I have offended anyone in anyway by making Hinata drink because she struggles to cope with the death of Neji.**

**Hope you enjoy my next chapter.**

**2: Morning After**

"What did you say?" I could see she is caught off guard! This time she shook her head. What is she thinking?

"I said I love you." I kept my eyes on her. I want to see how she would react. She grabbed her head and shook her head even more.

"It is too late." She said with tears streaming down her red cheek.

"It is not too late for us!" I stepped closer, closing the big gap between us.

"Yes it is!" Her whole body started to shake. Her voice was soft and broke.

"No, it is not. It is too late for Tsunade to tell Jiraiya she loves him. It is too late for Tenten to tell Neji she loves him. But it is not too late for us!" I could feel the tears in my own eyes building up. I could just think the way they must feel. Not being able to tell the one's they love how they feel.

"Why now? Why only now Naruto?" Hinata choked on her tears.

"It is not just now! I realized I loved you, when Neji beat you to a bloody pulp! God Hinata! I just never told you because I was scared shitless of that cousin of yours!" It is true. Neji did scare me. His deadly glares, would give anyone the creeps.

"Wow. The great Naruto Uzumaki scared. Haha." I shook my head, and closed my eyes.

"What makes me so great?" my voice started to break. I hate people calling me great.

"You are the Leave's hero." Hinata snorted.

"Yet I am, but I am all alone! I have no family…... Everyone I love tend to die! Sasuke is back and assumes everything is back to normal, after he tried to kill me….. Sakura is like a sister. I have lost the closest person I have to a father. And now, it seems like I have lost you!" I could feel the warm tears running over my cool cheek. I honestly did not care if Hinata saw me cry!

"Naruto i….." What? I looked up to see her face. Both of her hands covered her mouth. Mmm I guess she is going to throw up. She bent forward and started to throw up. I rushed over holding her shoulders and her hair. Ahhh this is going to be a long night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Argg the couch is hard and uncomfortable. I stood up and rubbed my eyes. I heard footsteps down the hall coming my way.

"Morning" I did not turn to look at her.

"Hey." Her voice is back to normal. I smiled.

"How are you feeling?" I ask

"Like I have been hit by a train." I could hear her moving closer.

"Hinata about last night." I turn to see her. She was dress in one of my t-shirts and old sweat pants. I smiled; they are way too big for her.

"Please stop Naruto! I am so sorry for all the things I have said, and the things I've done! You know, I'm not sorry about the things I've don't because in my sober mind I would have never rub you up like that." Hinata blushed. This made me smile. She sat across from me. She rested her hand in her lap. "I am just so hurt that Neji's gone. He was the only person who understood me. The only person I could go to for advice! God Naruto he was much more than just a cousin, he was my best friend, my brother and I would even go so far to say a farther. I feel so out of balance, it feels like my living without meaning. It feels like I'm stuck inside darkness." She started to shake again. Her tears ran down her cheeks like water down a waterfall. "I am so lost Naruto, I don't know what to do…. And Ki… Kiba was not even there….. I lied to my dad…" Her sobbing got louder and louder. "Sakura….. She is one of my best friends….. I …. I ….. Never meant those things I said…. And what I said about my virtue…." Hinata's eyes were redder than the sun. I could not let her go on. I moved over to her. I kneeled between her legs and took her hands in mine.

"I do not care about that! I do not care if you have slept with the whole city. The only thing I care about is you! Even if we have to move to another city to regain your confidence. I don't care! I don't care about your past. I just what you to be part of my future. Please Hinata. Please give me a chance." I kept my voice low. I look up to see her reaction. Her eyes have a sparkle to it. A small smile appeared on her lips.

"I haven't slept with anyone. I just said that… Well I don't know why I said that. Naruto please forgive me." I looked deep into her eyes. She really was hurting. I hate to see her like this. I felt the same way when Jiraiya died. I wiped away a few tears. Hinata closed her eyes when I touched her cheek.

"I love you Hinata." I whispered. I knew she could hear me. "I am here for you. I am not going anywhere. That is my promise to you." She opened her eyes and our eyes locked. I could see her pain, but there were hope in between the sadness. I had to get her out of the dark, and back into the light. I have seen what people can do once they are in the dark. I looked at her lips, they were wet from tears. Her bottom lip trembled in an adorable way. I smiled. I moved my face closer to hers. She pulled me in like gravity. I had to kiss her. I took her lips between mine. I could taste the salty tears on her soft lips. I kissed her slowly and softly. I felt her fingers knotting in my hair. She pulled me closer. I kissed her harder, licking her bottom lip, asking silently if she could open her mouth. She opened her mouth slowly. I explored her mouth with my tongue. I felt her moan into my mouth.

**Knock knock knock.**

_Looks like someone spoiled our fun. _Kumara said in my head. I broke the kiss. I kissed Hinata on the forehead.

**Knock knock knock.**

"I am coming." I pulled the door open. "What?" I answered rudely.

"What did you say?" Sakura turned red in the face, ready to punch me. I took two steps back with my hands in the air. She walked in after me pulling on her gloves.

"Sakura?" Hinata's voice stopped Sakura form killing me.

"Morning Hinata."Sakura turned away from me and walked over to Hinata. "Why are your eyes so red?" She immediately looked at me. "Naruto what did you do?" oh God she is coming at me again.

"Sakura, he did not do anything." Hinata giggled. "I got into some trouble last night and Naruto came and rescued me." She blushed deeply. "I spent the night because I kind of passed out." I did not think it was possible, but Hinata turned even a brighter red.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked with concern in her voice.

"Yes, I am fine now. Thank you Sakura." Hinata gave Sakura a convincing smile. Sakura nodded, and turned to me again.

_That girl scares me kid. _Kumara said in my head. Well she scared me to.

"Naruto, Lady Tsunade asked me to deliver a message. She wants to see you in her office in 15 minutes, along with Hinata." She looked at Hinata again, her face softened.

"Thank you Sakura, we will be there." I replied. She nodded and walked to the door. She turn and looked at Hinata and then to me. She closed the door be hide her, leaving with a smile on her face.

"If you want to take a quick shower, the bathroom is down the hall to your right. Your clothes are in the tumble dryer. I will make us some tea." I said and turned to the kitchen.

"Thank you, Naruto." Hinata's voice was soft. I turn to see her, but she was already gone. I sigh.

After I make the tea, I went and got dressed. I waited for Hinata in the kitchen. She came out wearing my sweat pants and her normal purple jacket that is zipped up to her collarbone. I smiled. She must feel embarrass about the shorts.

"I hope you don't mind if I keep you pants on. It just that I don't really want to go out with my shorts." She blushed deeply.

'I don't mind. Although you did look hot in them." I teased her.

"Naruto..." She laughs and drank her tea.

We made our way to the Hokage office. Boy I wonder what is going on now. I hope I did not do anything wrong. We walked down the hall to Grandma Tsunade's office. I knocked twice before she let us in.

"Grandma, I believe you called for us?" as I walked into her office I saw Hinata's father sitting in one of Grandma's chairs. He had a stream look on his face. _Oh boy, this is not going to be good! _Kumara shuddered.

"Yes." Grandma Tsunade folded her hand together and brought them up to her chin. "Hinata, your father came to me for advice. He is worried about you. You have not been yourself lately. You pushed your friends away, you lied about going out with them and then you went drinking." Grandma Tsunade took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "You are underage Hinata." Grandma Tsunade lowered her hands and looked at Hinata. "If you need help with coping, I am more than willing to help. I truly do understand what you are going though." Grandma Tsunade's eyes started to sparkle with tears that are building up. Grandma Tsunade does understand, she lost her little brother, her lover Dan and she lost Jiraiya. I looked over to Hinata; her head hung low with regret.

"Grandma Tsunade…"

"I am not speaking to you Naruto." She said softly. "Hinata, you are a very smart girl, and you are a great ninja. Your father truly worries about you. He did not know how to confront you about this, he was afraid that he might come on to harsh, and that he would cause you to stumble further into the darkness." Grandma Tsunade lied back into her chair. "Your farther also asked me to send you out on more missions so that your mind can stay busy. So I am sending you and Naruto out on a mission. You are to go the Rain Village, meet up with Miss Kasumari; you will accompany her to the Waterfall Village. You will stay on a hotel there and return the next day. You leave in an hour. Here are you paper work you will need for this mission." Grandma handed the paper work over to Hinata. "Naruto, would you kindly leave the three of us." I nodded and walked out. Man that was nerve wrecking. I could hear them talking in the office. Shame. I hope Hinata lives to see another day.

**That is all for now. Please don't hate me. I am really having fun with this story. I will update soon, if you promise to leave reviews.. thank you xoxoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews. Hehe. I had a few complains about the under aged drinking. Well I put it in there because I remembered when Jiraiya told Naruto about the three forbidden things, women, money and drinking. I remember Naruto replay to Jiraiya ****_"I don't really get the whole women thing, I have been saving up my money, so I don't really feel like spending it and I am not of age to be drinking."_**** And the fight between Kimimaroand Rock Lee he says" underage shinobi should not partake in the consumption of alcohol" That is my reason and I am sticking to it! Hehehe. Thanks again for the review.**

**3: Mission Time**

"Hey dobe. Are you avoiding me?" Sasuke called from behind me.

"No teme. Im not. Im going on a mission, I am just waiting for Hinata." I smiled. I'm in a good mood today. Hehe could be that I got a kiss this morning. Mmm. Hehe.

"I hope you two finally hit it off. I mean you had a thing for her since the chunin exams." He said with a serious look on his face. Well I have to give him some credit, he did pay attention.

"Yeah i hope so too." I smiled and put my hands behind my head. I really hope something would come from this.

"Naruto i never thanked you for not giving up on me." Sasuke said looking down at his feet. Haha. He looks embarrassed.

"Well you are my friend, even if you want to steel my dream by being Hokage, if i just left you, how could i ever become Hokage if i couldn't even safe a friend?" Sasuke looked at me with an arrogant smile.

"Haha. Yeah. Well thank you. Im thinking of taking Ibiki's job, he needs to retire someday. Haha." I expected that much. Haha at least he is leaving my dream alone.

"Yeah you can just us your sharigan to get information out of someone. Haha." Come to think of it. He will be the best interrogator this village has ever seen.

"I need to run lady Tsunade is looking for me. We need to catch some ramen when you get back." Sasuke said running off and waving back over his head.

"See you then teme." I shouted back. I am actually glad he is back and I am glad he has softened down a bit. He is less scary this way. haha

I put my bag down at the main gate of the village. I waited for Hinata for almost 20 minutes.. Argg what is taking her so long? I sat down on my bag still waiting. This really is a drag. I hope she is okay, maybe her meeting with her father and Grandma took longer than expected.

"I can't believe Naruto is waiting for me." Hinata giggled.

"I am the one that is usually late." I smirked

"So are we off?" Hinata asked. She is wearing her normal jacked and white tights, complimenting her long legs and her ninja sandals.

I smiled and started running though the Leave forest. We made our way into the trees jumping branch to branch. Hinata is a few steps behind me. I wonder what she is thinking of. She hasn't mentioned anything about the kiss. Maybe she preferred it that way. Ahhh I wish she would say something. The sun is setting once more. It is about one and a half day to the Rain Village. Maybe we should stop and setup camp, but I am really enjoying the fresh air. It has been a while since I had a mission. I turn to see Hinata, looks like she is doing fine. Our journey so far has been a silent one, but it really did not bother me. I had my mind to myself. _Do not forget about me._ Kumara said. How can I? I said back. Our entire trip were silent, I guess it is not that bad. We are running and if we talked it would get us out of breath faster. I just really wish she would say something. Maybe I should go first.

"We should stop and setup camp." I said. This is the best I could come up with.

"Hmmm." Hinata nodded

"Is everything okay Hinata?" it is not like her not to give a proper answer. I hope I didn't piss her off.

"Yeah I am fine." She said, but her head hung low.

"I know you and I know everything is not fine Hime." It is true. I do know her.

"You're a pain in my ass. Well, it is just what my father said after you left." She sighs and shook her head. I guess she isn't ready to talk about it.

"Can I help with anything?" I ask

"No. unfortunately not." She shook her head once more.

"Well. I am here if you need to talk." I just felt like I shouldn't push her. She will speak to me when she is ready.

"Yeah thanks." Hinata's voice changed tune. She sounded happy again.

"I'll get some wood to start a fire. Will you be okay?" I said as I put my bags down.

"I am a ninja, haha I will be fine." Hinata giggled. I smiled. Yeah she could take care of herself. I've seen her fight in the war, and I'm pretty sure she will kick my ass. I walked through the forest and the only thing I could think of is her soft lips. I will help her with her pain; I will not let her go into the darkness. Please God, help me. I return to the camping site. Then it hit me. I forgot my fucking tent. _Nice one kid. _Kumara laughed. I rolled my eyes. Well I guess I'll sleep on the ground..

"Naruto I wanted to setup your tent, but it looks like you forgot yours." Hinata said with humor in her voice. She knows me to well.

"yeah. I just thought about that." I sigh; this is going to be another long night.

"I brought an extra sleeping bag, and my tent is big enough for two, we can share. If you what." She said blushing.

"Thanks Hinata, you're a life saver." I smirked. It is not going to be that long of a night after all. What would I do without this woman?

"Naruto. Maybe you can help." Hinata said after we started the fire.

"I am all ears." I answered. I looked deep into the blue flames.

"Well, I was told to clean up my act, and choose a husband before I turn 20, if not, my clan will choose me a suitable husband. My birthday is in 3 months."Hinata's voice started to break. I looked up at her. Is she serious? They are making her to clean up her act by choosing her a husband? I studied her face; she looked so beautiful with the fires light falling on her face. I shook my head.

"What are they crazy? You're still very young! You can't get married. It is too early. They can't make you get married. There must be something you can do. Argg this is so fucktup." I kept my voice low. I did not what to upset her anymore. This is a nightmare. I just found my true love and now they what to take her away from me.

"Do you have an off button?" Hinata sigh then gave a little chuckle.

"Huh? Yeah. Wan to try and find it?" I said seductively. Hoping I could lift the mood.

"Naruto I'm serious. What do I do?" She sounded worried. I know what she could do. Well I have two plans. One she could marry me, and secondly we could run away together. Yeah that sounds great, but I she would not take me seriously. Nobody ever does.

"I don't know." I finally said, dropping my shoulders in disappointment. I wish I could just take her away.

The rest of the night we sat and eat in silent. I truly didn't know what to say. I didn't want to upset her, but I want to make her feel better. Argg I wish I knew how.

"I am going to get ready for bed. I will let you know once I am done." She got up and went into the tent. I never had a need to peep on someone as badly as I did now. Hehe, I guess Pervy sage did rub off of me. "I am done." I smiled and walked into the tent. I zipped the door closed be hide me and turned around. I smiled again. Hinata were already in her sleeping bag. She was looking at me, the funny part is, I could only see her eyes. Everything was closed underneath her blanket. I stripped down to my boxers and got into my sleeping bag.

"Sleep tight." I said to Hinata. I could hear her giggle softly.

"Night Naruto, and don't steel my virtue while I'm asleep." My mouth popped open, I looked at her, but she already turned her back to me. Haha,

"I approve of the new bolder Hinata." I whispered

"Shut up and go to sleep." Haha, yeah. I think I should do that.

**I really hope you enjoy. I don't want to lose any reader. Please let me know what you think. A few people said I'm taking things to fast, so I'm slowing down a bit. I have a plot to my story so my story will not just die. Im really enjoying this. Hehe. Please review. And thank you for reading. Later fellow Naruto freaks. Love me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about my short chapter. This one will be longer. I'm trying to update every day. And I was running out of time hehe. Oh and thank you for the reviews. I love feedback on my stories.**

3: Next morning.

Argg I hate mornings. Everything is so bright. I wonder what time it is and I need to pee. Argg. I open my eyes, and shut them again. So bright! I push myself up and unzipped the tent door. I grabbed little Naruto hoping it would help relief the pain in my bladder. I jump out of the tent.

"Ouch." Hinata fell on the ground, and I fell back into the tent. Oh man, I really need to pee. I got to my feet again. What do I do? If I don't go pee now, it will not be necessary anymore. "Are you so happy to see me?" Hinata crossed her arms still sitting on the ground. I looked down and saw little Naruto is not so little anymore. Man I hate this! I blushed and ran. Tree, tree, I really need a tree. There. Ahhhhhhhh. What a relief! I pull my boxers back up.

"So, you found a relief." Hinata giggled.

"I had to pee." I smiled and blushed

"Excuses." She giggled again.

"We need to move out." I said. Well to be honest I did not know what else to say.

"Yeah, but you need to eat first and get dressed." She looked me up and down. _Kid she is checking you out. _Kumara laughed out loud.

"Like what you see." I asked, resting my hands on my waist.

"Maybe. Now get going." She blushed and looked at the ground.

I got dressed as ate a rice cake. I sat down on my already packed bag. This is a big mess.

_Kid what are you going to do? _Kumara said in the back of my mind.

I don't know. I answered him honestly.

_Well you have to do something. _He said.

That my friend, I do know. He can sometime point out the obvious.

_Ask her to marry you. _He said. This took me by surprise

I wish I could. I told her that I loved her; I told her I want her, but she hasn't said anything about that. It is like she is ignoring my feelings. I sigh out loud. Hinata looked over to me. I just shook my head.

_Well tell her again, and the demand an answer. Tell her you need to know how she feels. _Kumara said as soon as Hinata looked away.

It is not that easy. I said

_Yes it is kid. You said yourself it is not too late for the two of you! _

Argg, you're a pain.

_Yeah I am, but I am also right!_

Yeah you are. Okay but what do I say. I shook my head. Why is it so difficult?

_Whatever comes to heart? _That was his final words. Man you suck!

"Are you okay Naruto." Hinata's voice broke my concentration.

"Yeah. I am fine. I am just thinking." I answered looking at the ground.

"Really? Anything interesting." Hinata said with an interesting look in her eyes.

"No not really!" I said, I can't take my eyes of off her.

"Let's move." She broke eye contact, she picked up her bags and started to run.

We ran for about 5 hours before we entered the Rain Village. It is one beautiful city with a lot of pretty girls. Pervy Sage would have had a blast here with his research. I sigh.

"You okay?" Hinata looked worried.

"Yeah, was thinking about Jiraiya." My head hang low.

'Hehe. He would have liked it here." She tapped my shoulder. We walked down the main road. We were looking for a flower shop. Our paperwork said that Miss Kasumari worked at a flower shop. That reminds me of Ino. Haha.

"There it is." I pointed in the shops direction. Hinata nodded and we walked into the shop

"Afternoon mam, have you seen Miss Kasumari?" I ask

"My sister? Yes she left three days ago." The lady behind the counter answered. She looked confused.

"What do you mean she left?" Hinata said behind me.

"She left for the Waterfall Village." The lady answered

"But why would she hire ninjas, if she goes on her own anyway?" Hinata sounded irritated. I have to agree. I was irritated aswell.

"Hinata, we only got the mission two days ago." I turned to Hinata.

"I know that." She looked more confused than the lady behind the counter.

"Why would Grandma Tsunade send us on a mission, that isn't really a mission?" I scratched my head.

"I don't know." She said a little louder.

"Did you say Tsunade?" the lady behind the counter said all excited.

"Yeah. Why do you know her?" I ask

"Yes I do, the three of us goes back a very long time." She said

"Well that is how she knows about Miss Kasumari going to the Waterfall Village." Hinata said irritated.

"But why send us?" I throw my hands in the air.

"Let's just get to the hotel and book is please." Hinata sigh

"Yeah. Sorry mam where is hotel Rain?" mmm I have no idea where to go from here.

"Down this street, it is on your left. You can't miss it." The lady said.

"Thank you." Both Hinata and I said together.

We headed out the door and walked down the main road. The street was filled with girls, blond girls, brunette girls and red headed girls.

"Hahahaha." I froze. That laugh! I started running up a very small street. "Hahahaha." I heard it again. I pushed the door in front of me open with a force. Five girls started screaming and came running past me. Soon after the room was empty.

"Naruto, what the hell?" Hinata yelled from behind me.

"I heard his laughter. I heard him." I grabbed my hair. God. I heard him!

"Who? Who did you hear Naruto?" Hinata grabbed my shoulders. I felt a warm liquid running over my face.

"God. I heard Jiraiya. Hinata I heard him." She pulled me closer into a hug and pushed her hands into my hair.

"It's okay Naruto." She whispered in my ear, she still held me, rubbing over my hair. I pulled back closing my eyes. I took her tiny hand in mine and pulled her behind me. I did not want to talk about it. I know what I heard. I shook my head. Why do I still feel him around? I felt when he died. I felt it in my bones, but when everybody woke up, I felt him wake up to. Why hasn't he turned up yet? I held the hotel door open for Hinata so that she could walk first. I took her hand again and walked over to the reception area.

"Room for two, we are from the hidden Leave." I said. My voice was a little shaky. I cleared my chest and waited for an answer.

"Yes, Mr. Uzumaki, and Lady Hyuga. I have your paper work ready. You will be stay on the third floor, room number 561." She handed me the paper work and the keys.

"I'll do the paper work you can go up to the room so long." I just needed a few minutes by myself. I just need to get my head clear.

"Thanks Naruto. Remember it is H. I. N. A. T. A." Hinata tried to lift the mood, but I could see the sympathetic look in her eyes.

"Hahahaha very Funny." I said and watched her walk off.

I filled out the paper work as neatly as a man could. Argg I hate paper work. I handed the documents back to the receptionist. She smiled and walked away. I sigh. I slowly walked to the stairs. I did not feel like taking the elevator. Step after step

**_Flashback_**

**_"I believe that the day will come when people can truly understand each other"_**

**_"A place where someone still thinks of you, that's a place, you can call home."_**

**_"One person is all everyone needs."_**

**_"Knowing what if feel to be in pain, is exactly why we try to be kind to others."_**

**_"You're wrong, that's not what makes a shinobi. You never did get it, a real ninja is one who endures no matter what gets thrown at him... Let me explain something to you, there is only one thing that matters if you are a shinobi, and it isn't the number of jutsu you possess. All you do need, is the guts to never give up."_**

**_"Because it's no fun to train a genius!"_**

**_"The true measure of a shinobi is not how he lives, but how he dies."_**

**_"Never go back on your word ... and never give up. That's your ninja way ... and as your mentor ... I have no business whining! Because ... the student's ninja way should be the master's too! Isn't that so, Naruto?!"_**

**_End of flashback_**

Well he always had a way of saying things. I brushed away my tears. As I reached our room door, I took a deep breath. Old fart, haha. I shook my head.

Hinata stood by the window posited of the door. I closed the door behind me. She's only wearing a towel. I smiled. Her wet hair is curling over her shoulder blades. I walked up behind her and pressed my lips to her ear.

"I love you Hime." I whispered softly. I could feel her shiver. I run my fingers down her arms, taking her hands in mine. "You won't belong to anyone else" I span her around. She looked deep into my eyes, like she could see my soul. "But me!" I captured her lips in mine. I kissed her gently. I feel every line on her soft lips. I licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She slowly opened her mouth and stuck her tongue in my mouth. Her tongue caressed mine, our kiss slowly become harder and more intimate. I squeezed her hips, pulling her closer to me. I broke the kiss and looked into her glassy eyes. "Be mine" i kissed her forehead, then her nose, her ear. I kissed her down her neck.

"Mmm." She moaned. I smiled and continued kissing her neck, softly sucking on her soft skin. I could feel her tiny hand tugging on my shirt. I broke the kiss; she pulled my t-shirt over my head. Her fingers running over my stomach, giving me goosebumps. She kissed my collarbone, causing me to moan. I gripped her waist pulling her against my chest. She gasped. I unhooked her towel causing it to fall to the ground. Hinata blushed bright red, this make me smile.

"Room service." Someone called from the door.

"Honestly?" I whispered in her ear. Hinata giggled, then kissing my jaw.

"If we don't open, they will just come in." She said, her voice is a little disappointed.

"I'll get it." I kissed her on her forehead. I took a step back admire the goddess in front of me.

"Naruto you perve." I smirked and turned to the door. I heard a door being pulled shut, when I turned back i notice Hinata were gone. Hehe guess she went into the bathroom. Tonight is the night I am asking her to marry me..

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I sure enjoyed writing it. Please leave your review. Hehe peace out suckers. Hehehe joking joking.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for the reviews. I love your reviews. It keeps me motivated. Lol. Just so you all know I put the piece of Jiraiya in because I wanted Hinata to see, that she is not the only one living in pain. In my opinion I really hope that the Toad Sage still lives, well nobody could find his body. Haha. He is probably wondering off somewhere doing research. Oh Pervy Sage L**

**Just a friendly warning: this next chapter might be my last, and that there will be sexual content in. hope you enjoy..**

"Goodnight Sir Uzumaki. I have a letter for you from a Lady Tsunade." The young girl handed me a scroll. I frowned and took the scroll. "Sir, she wanted me to tell you that breakfast will be ready at 8 am in the kitchen and that you and the Miss will have the whole hotel for yourself until 11 am." I nodded

"Thank you." I turn and close the door. I looked up at the bathroom door, and I heard the shower being turned on. I opened the small scroll. And started reading from right to left.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I take it you already know about the arranged marriage. I have giving you the opportunity to open your heart to Hinata and ask her to marry you._

_Naruto I am a strong believer in love. I use to tell Jiraiya "I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best." And you know Naruto he always came back for more._

_Naruto, life gave you a hundred reasons to cry, and you have shown life that you have a thousand reasons to smile. It hurts to love someone and not be loved in return. But what is more painful is to love someone and never find the courage to let that person know how you feel. The best kind of friend is the kind you can sit on a porch swing with, never say a word, and then walk away feeling like it was the best conversation you've ever had. It's true that we don't know what we've got until we lose it, but it's also true that we don't know what we've been missing until it arrives. Dream what you want to dream, go where you want to go, be what you want to be. Because you have only one life and one chance to do all the things you want to do._

_The only way to find true happiness is to risk being completely cut open._

_PS: I still think you're a little snot. _

_All my Love_

_Tsunade_

A little snot? Hahaha. Her letter brought tears to my eyes. I rolled up the scroll and placed it safely in my bag. She arranged for us to have the hotel tomorrow morning. She thinks of everything. I just have one issue I have no ring. I walked over to the bed and sat down. I rubbed my face boy, why hasn't she thought about that. I looked at my hand and started to play with my Uzumaki pinky ring. Wait. This could work for now. I pulled my ring off. It might be too big for her tiny hands, but it would only be a temporary ring. I smiled. I rested my elbows on my knees. I felt very, very nervous. I really hope she says yes.

I felt eyes on my, I looked up and saw Hinata looking at me. I gave her a smile. She had a bathrobe on this time. Boy, Hinata looked more nervous than I do. She walked over to me slowly. Her fingers untied the knot of her bathrobe, now it was hanging open. My mouth fell open with a pop and turned dry. My heart is beating so fast; it might show though my ribcage. She had nothing on underneath. I struggled to breath, fuck, she is so beautiful. There are no words to describe her beauty. She stood right in front of me.

I placed my hands on her hips; her skin is so soft, my hands moved to her middle, my thumbs feeling her skin. I kissed her navel, her skin tasted sweet. I moved my hands over her ribcage, over her breast, my hands rested on her shoulders, looking down to watch her nipples being revealed. It was a treat to behold as those succulent globes came into view, her robe falling to the floor forgotten. I stared at them, my manhood throbbing in my underwear. My finger tips brushed down her arms. I am pretty sure this is how clouds feel. Her skin is extremely soft.

I stood up, standing right in front of her. I placed my hands on the sides of her face and looked deep into her eyes. I smiled at the uncertainty in her eyes. I kissed her neck gently; a soft moan came from her throat. I kissed her shoulder, and lightly nipped at the skin. This time the moan escaped from her lips.

She pulled on my shirt's hem, her fingers curl around my hem, and she pushes my shirt up. My hands leaves her face and I took a step back, I sat back down on the bed and I lifted my arms up. She pulled my shirt off, throwing it on the ground, next to the bed.

I pulled her between my knees. I planted butterfly kisses on her stomach. I felt her hands on my shoulders; she pushed me back onto the bed. She slowly crawls on top of me. Oh my lord, this woman is absolutely breath taking. I felt something hard and irritating pushing against my zipper. Hinata sat down on my lap, all I knew was, that if she moves her hips, I am going to explode.

I grabbed her hips and lifted her of me. Hinata were now underneath me. I looked deep into her eyes. I rested my head against hers.

"Hinata." I whispered her name.

"Naruto, I need you." She pressed her lips against mine. She pulled my head closed locking me from moving away.

She started to say something else, but I didn't want the beautiful silence disturbed. I quickly leaned forward and kissed her again. I was lying partly on top of her. As we kissed, with more passion this time. She quelled those fears by putting her arms around my back and pulling me more tightly against her.

I had a small erection before that. When I felt her pulling me against her, I was almost instantly at full mast. I could smell her shampoo, and maybe just a tiny bit of perfume. It was delightful.

We kissed longer that time than the first one. When we parted, we each took a deep breath and she softly exclaimed, "Wow."

"Yeah, wow," I echoed.

I didn't make a move to get off her and she didn't seem to mind. I kissed her again, this time pressing my tongue lightly against her lips. She parted her lips at once. Her mouth opened and our tongues met. She moaned louder. I could feel her pulling me more fully on top of her. Following her lead, I shifted until I was lying on top of her with my legs between hers. I could feel her pubic bone and the softness of her female flower against my hard shaft. From the sounds she was making, I think she could feel it also.

That kiss lasted a very long time. I don't think either of us wanted it to end. We were two souls, far from home, finding comfort in each other. When it finally ended, I lifted my upper body some, supporting myself on my forearms over her. We looked at each other and she was smiling sweetly. Finally, she laughed. I cocked my head to one side, not understanding, but she just laughed harder.

"Wait, wait," she said, trying to stop laughing so hard. I waited patiently. When she had her laughter under control, she continued with, "This is a lot more fun than hanging out at the ramen shop." I laughed at that.

I liked the feeling of her stomach convulsing against me. Her body, while very soft and curvy, had a tightness about it. Breaking the kiss, I knew I had to ask the question. "Hinata," I started. She looked lovingly into my eyes, her smile so pleasant, as she waited for me to continue. I took a deep breath. I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer to my question, but I knew I had to ask it. For both of us. "What are we going to do about, you know, birth control?"

She giggled. "Don't worry, silly. I'm on the pill, all female ninja's are." I looked down at her beautiful breast.

"You can touch them. They won't break," Hinata said. Her words shattered the silence like glass. I took a breath and realized that I had stopped breathing when I began admiring her body. I reluctantly tore my eyes from her breasts and looked up to her eyes, which were sparkling with amusement. It was apparent she was enjoying seeing me enjoy looking at her so much. I grinned and each of my hands reached out.

Her breasts were smooth - resilient and firm. I delighted in squeezing them. Her moan told me she found my touch just as enjoyable. After holding each globe, I moved a finger over the nipple. I smiled as the nipples became erect from my touch. They resisted my attempts to squeeze them. She squirmed as I squeezed and I immediately realized I had hurt her. Looking up, I apologized. She put her hands over mine to stop me from moving away.

"It's OK. Just be a little gentler. I'm really sensitive there."

I nodded and continued fondling her. For her part, she slid her hands around my back and played with my butt cheeks as I touched her. When I could wait no longer, I knelt, feeling her hands sliding up my back and to the back of my head.

I stared for a few moments, enjoying the sight. It was obvious that she was very wet. I put my hands on her hips pressed my face into her female flower, tasting her. Hinata made a little sound that told me she liked what I was doing. She liked it a lot.

Hinata pushed me of her; she got up and stood in front of me again. I looked at her confused. Did I do something wrong? Hinata took my hands and pulled me to my feet. She sank to her knees. I was watching her and trying not to cum in my briefs before she got me naked. I was successful, but only by exerting a great effort. The excitement and novelty of the situation had me right on the edge.

Hinata must have been able to tell this, because she didn't start sucking me right away after removing my last piece of clothes. Instead, she looked up at me with a very happy expression on her face, and then kissed all around the base of my manhood. She didn't even try licking the shaft. She took my manhood into her mouth; I felt my head pressing against the back of her throat. The sensation drove me over the edge. I stood there, cumming in her mouth. She seemed to enjoy it because I heard a happy moan before she swallowed. My knees got weak but I didn't move, not wanting to pull my manhood out of her mouth and end the pleasurable sensations.

I was disappointed that I had cum so quickly. As I recovered, I realized that this was best. Had I tried to make love to her first, I would have cum in her female flower as soon as the head entered her. This way, I could get hard again during foreplay and I would last a long time when I finally got to enter her. Hinata also didn't seem to mind, or she did a good job hiding her disappointment. In fact, she seemed to really enjoy swallowing my cum. Argg I really didn't want to know what that tastes like. That thought hitting my brain helped to get me on my way to a second erection. Her facial expression indicated she felt the change. A few kisses and licks on my manhood, avoiding the sensitive tip, and she was standing. Her body was pressed to mine and I savored the feeling of her sliding against me on the way up. The feeling of her smooth breasts moving up my chest was heavenly.

She was now facing me and I could smell my sperm on her breath. She had kissed me after I ate her flower. Could I do the same for her? I didn't want to disappoint her, but I wasn't sure I was ready to taste myself. I warred with this decision before choosing to please her over my own inhibitions. I made the right choice. The taste wasn't so bad. The thought that my tongue was where my manhood had just been wasn't so bad. It certainly heated her up. She really got into the kiss.

I gently guided her onto the bed. I watched her cute bare ass as she crawled on all fours to the middle, then she turned over. I could have stared at her outspread naked body for hours. No, I couldn't. I wanted to ravage her. I wanted to taste her and feel her. I wanted to hold her against me and cum in her body again as I looked deeply into her eyes this time.

I started at her flower. I wanted to give her an orgasm with my mouth like she had just done for me. I was determined not to leave that part of her body until she came. For her part, Hinata seemed delighted by my choice. She lay there watching me and playing with her breasts as I licked, sucked and probed. She tasted wonderful. Knowing that she was so wet because she wanted me so bad spurred me on. I added one, then two fingers to what my tongue was doing. I loved the wet feel of her warm flower clutching around my middle and index fingers. I loved the little gasps she made when I did this and gently sucked on her clit at the same time. I looked up to her face. She smiled at me when she saw me looking. Thinking what the view must be from her perspective, between her breasts, made my manhood throb. I was hard again but I wasn't finished down here yet. I redoubled my efforts. She broke eye contact and looked up to the ceiling. I knew I was about to reach my goal.

Her legs tightened around my head and her hips were thrusting up and down now. She was breathing heavier and it was like she was chanting something I couldn't quite understand. I let my fingers handle her channel and concentrated my mouth on her clit. I added licking to the sucking – and the building wave crashed over Hinata. She made a loud exclamation and then I could understand what she had been murmuring. She was saying, over and over, "Don't stop – don't stop – don't stop," very fast. It was louder now. I was having a hard time keeping my mouth in contact with her flower because she was moving her hips so much, but my fingers in her flower helped to hold her in place. I think she was enjoying the friction of her flower against my fingers. The chanting was replaced with a very loud, "Yesss!" which was drawn out. The word rose in pitch before being replaced with an "Naruto!" that drifted off into a hiss. Her hips relaxed.

Hinata opened her eyes and blinked, then looked at me. She giggled as her breathing slowed down. "You're good," she said matter-of-factly. I lifted my mouth from her and just grinned. "That was so good," she told me.

I was grinning from ear to ear as I crawled up her supine body. My manhood was bent down and dragging across her wet flower lips as I reached her face. It was then I realized my face was covered with her juices and she probably wouldn't enjoy it. I tried to grab a corner of the bedspread to wipe my face off. When she realized what I was trying to do, she stopped me.

"Don't do that," she said evenly. "You let me kiss you after. I can handle tasting my own juices on your face." I kissed her. She pulled me to her hotly and our tongues dueled. I knew she was tasting herself and it only made me hornier. We were kissing passionately. I could feel her warmth, the softness of her skin, and the points of her nipples against my chest.

I felt her legs open wide and I opened my eyes. "I am ready," she said simply. It was a command – a command that I had no problem following. I wanted it as much as she did. I raised myself up and got on my knees so I could see what I was doing. I positioned my manhood at the bottom of her lips and pushed in. I watched the head of my manhood squeezed into her wet lips. I felt her wetness coating me, preparing me to penetrate her. I felt something blocking my way in. I knew what it was. Hinata is still a virgin; I pushed in slowly, waiting for the hymen to give way. I pulled out slow, then pushed in slowly again, this time I could go in a little deeper than before. I pulled out again, and pushed in slowly, I felt the hymen gave way. I leaned forward kissing Hinata's forehead, I did not move at all.

She pushed against me, urging me inside. I didn't make her wait. On the next down stroke, I felt the end of my manhood slip into her tight opening and get trapped there. It wasn't coming out; it was going in. She made a happy sound as she felt it. I pushed against her and felt her opening yield to the intrusion. She stretched as I entered. She was tight against my manhood, but she was lubricated enough that I easily slipped inside. As I felt her tight wetness, I realized that it had been best I came in her mouth first. I could never have withstood the feel of her flower if I hadn't just cum. I pushed myself to my knees again. I watched in amazement as the shaft of my manhood disappeared into her opening.

As I was reaching bottom, I leaned forward onto her. Her face looked so happy. She put her arms first on my forearms, then around my shoulders to pull me down to her.

I was lying on top of Hinata, our bodies touching from head to toe. We were looking deeply into each other's eyes and... We connected. I can't explain it any other way. We became one at that moment. I was no virgin, but the few women I had encounters with had never elicited such a feeling inside me – deep inside me. I could see the look in her eyes and I knew she was feeling the same way. It was magical. Our bodies moved in rhythm and I believe our hearts were also beating in rhythm.

I couldn't think anymore, everything I'm my head went black. We came together.

We made love tonight. That is the only phrase which fits. We held each other close and shared love. Our bodies exhausted but our hearts still invigorated, I got up and turned off the light. I could hear the cat softly taking up its place outside on the window ledge, a sentinel to guard us as we slept. Its paws barely made a sound on the stone, but then I heard the purring. In a way, I guess I was purring inside.

I returned to bed. Hinata held the covers up for me to crawl under, beside her. We held each other close and I listened to her heartbeat. I listened to her breathing deepen. I listened to her fall asleep next to me. Then, I joined her.

The sun came in beaming thought the window. I stretched out and rubbed my eyes. I looked at the most amazing sight next to me. Hehe, she looks like an angel with unruly hair. I had a great dream last night and I had a plan. I got out of bed and left Hinata sleeping. I ran quietly to the bathroom, I washed my face with cold water and brushed my teeth. I applied a little water to my hair and run my fingers though my hair. I pulled on my orange pants and a black t-shirt. I ran quietly to my bag and pulled out a roll of red string.

I tied the end of the red string around her finger. Mmm okay first she would have to get dressed. Okay, so to the bathroom first. I started walking backwards into the bathroom, leaving some of the red string on the floor. I need her to come down stairs; I left out the bathroom and out the front door. Mmm, I will take her down the stairs. I carefully taking the steps backwards leaving the red string in front of me. I finally made it save down the last step and headed into the kitchens direction. Oh boy I really hope she says yes. I walked back first into the kitchen and tied the end of the string to the leg of the chair. Hehe that will do it. Now I only have to wait for her to get down here.

"Sir you want me to call your room?" a girl asked from behind me.

"Yes please. Let's get her down here, before I change my mind." I answered nervously. I looked up and saw what they have done to the kitchen. I smirked. I sat at a round table with one red candle in the middle of the table. I saw two meals that has been prepared and standing under a warmer. All the kitchen counters were covered in small white and red candles. The atmosphere was warm and comfortable. Boy if she doesn't come soon, I sure I'm going to puke.

"She will be here in 10 minutes." The lady said walking back into the kitchen. _Kid you need to breath! If you don't you are going to pass out! _I sigh Kumara said in my head. He is right.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

I heard the kitchen door. I look up and saw Hinata. She had a glister in her eyes; she still had her pj's on, looks like she only washed her face. She had the biggest smile on her face.

"Naruto, what is this." She said. She looked confused.

"Please sit down." I stood up and pulled the chair out for her. She sat down.

"Naruto.." she started to say.

"Hinata, please. Let me do this. If not now, I won't have the guts later." I walked around her and kneeled in front of her, she gasped and brought her hand up to her mouth. I looked into her eyes and I could she tears welling up in then. "Hinata Hyuga, will you please do me the honor and become my wife?" tears started to stream over her cheeks, she nodded like crazy. I slipped my pinky ring onto her ring finger. She looked at her hand and her whole face lit up. She throws her arms around my neck. The impacted caused us both to fall to the ground.

"Yes, yes, yes. I always loved you, and I never stopped loving you." I had the biggest smile on my face. She crashed her lips into mine.

**While outside the hotel.**

"The kid has done well."

"Yeah and you thought he would turn out to be like you." The old male frog said, with a smile on this face.

"Yeah. Turned out he is just like his father."

"So are your going to keep on spying on the kid?" the frog asked

"No, he is in good hands now!"

"That's good, because you are going to be caught, almost like you did yesterday." The frog shook his head.

"I know just what to get him for his wedding!"

"What would that be?" the frog looked confused.

"Hahahahahah, me off cause!"

"That is, if you don't get killed by him and Tsunade." The frog said smiling.

"She will be too happy to see me."

**That's all folks. **

**I really hope you enjoyed this. I really enjoyed writing it! I usually only write one shots, but when I started, I could not just make it a one shot! Hehehe.**

**Please **

**Please**

**Please review…**


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Readers.

Thank you for reading my story. If you want to, please read my other stories as well. Hahahaha

i would really appreciate it.

all my Love

xoxoxoxoxo


End file.
